BlackJesus
BlackJesus '''(born March 8, 1999 18) is an American YouTuber known for his '''Grand Theft Auto 4: LCPDFR and Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR videos. BlackJesus has over 4,650 subscribers and 620,000 video views as of July 22, 2016. History * BlackJesus joined YouTube in January, 2014. * On January 5, 2014 BlackJesus uploaded his first video * On March 8, 2015 BlackJesus uploaded his most viewed video with over 72,800 views as of July 22, 2016 Personal Life * BlackJesus is currently living in Suburban, New York. Games BlackJesus Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games BlackJesus has played as of July 22, 2016. * Grand Theft Auto 5 (Played once as of July 22, 2016.) * Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR (Played 18 times as of July 22, 2016.) * Grand Theft Auto 4: LCPDFR (Played 57 times as of July 22, 2016.) Upload Milestones * BlackJesus uploaded his 5th video on January 10, 2014 * BlackJesus uploaded his 10th video on March 4, 2014 * BlackJesus uploaded his 25th video on April 6, 2014 * BlackJesus uploaded his 50th video on November 9, 2014 * BlackJesus uploaded his 75th video on February 27, 2015 * BlackJesus uploaded his 100th video on July 23, 2015 LCPDFR.com BlackJesus also is a modeler on LCPDFR.com known as BlackJesus. Police vehicles BlackJesus has made on LCPDFR.com for LSPDFR Ford * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Los Santos metropolitan Police Department) * Ford Crown Victoria (Undercover) * Ford Crown Victoria (Los Santos Police Department) Chevrolet * 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Crew Cab (Slicktop and multiple Police Departments) * 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 and 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Port of Los Santos Police Department) * 2008 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe Off-Road (Undercover) Ford and Dodge * Ford Crown Victoria and 2010 Dodge Charger (Blaine County Sheriff's Office) Ford and Chevrolet * 2008 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe and 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Los Santos Police Department) Dodge and Chevrolet * 2011 - 2014 Dodge Charger and 2008 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe (Los Santos Metro Transit Police Department) Ford, Dodge, Chevrolet, Declasse, and Western * Ford Crown Victoria, 2015 Dodge Charger, 2014 Chevrolet Impala, 2008 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe, Declasse Police Transporter (Based on the 1996-2002 Chevrolet Express), and Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Los Santos Metro Police Department) Police vehicles BlackJesus has made on LCPDFR.com for LCPDFR Ford * 2015 Mustang GT (Undercover) * 2014 Ford Explorer (Liberty City Police Department) * 2013 Ford Taurus (Miami/Liberty Police Department) * 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Philadelphia Police Department) * Ford E-350 (Liberty County Sheriff's Office) * Ford Crown Victoria (Boston Police Department) * Ford Crown Victoria (Boston Police Department) (Undercover) * Ford Crown Victoria (Multnomah County, Oregon Sheriff's Office) * Ford Crown Victoria (San Francisco Police Department) Chevrolet * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Unmarked) * 2000 - 2006 Chevrolet Suburban (Undercover / Unmarked) Dodge * 2013 - 2014 Dodge Charger (Undercover) * Dodge Challenger R/T (Liberty City Police Department) Ram * Ram 3500 Laramie (Liberty City Police Department) Ford and Chevrolet * Ford Crown Victoria, 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer, 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe, and Chevrolet Express (Liberty County Sheriff's Office) Dodge and Chevrolet * 2013 Dodge Dart, 2000 Dodge Durango, 2014 Chevrolet Impala, and 2008 Chevrolet Avalanche LTZ (Undercover) Ford, Chevrolet and Ram * 2011 Ford Explorer, Ford F-150, 2014 Chevrolet Impala, and Ram 1500 (Liberty County Sheriff's Office and Liberty City Police Department) Ford, Dodge, and Chevrolet * 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus, 2011 - 2014 Dodge Charger, 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe, and 2008 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe (North Liberty Hill Police Department) * Ford Crown Victoria, 2009 - 2010 Dodge Charger, 2008 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe and 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Liberty City Police Department) * Ford Crown Victoria, 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer, 2011 - 2014 Dodge Charger, 2008 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe, Chevrolet Caprice and Chevrolet Express (Liberty City Police Department) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer, Ford Crown Victoria, 2009 - 2010 Dodge Charger and 2008 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe (Portland Police Department) Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers